Yo que soy
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Soi Fong se cansa del juego que tienen Yoruichi con ella y le exige explicaciones. *Yuri*


**Yo que soy**

Soi Fon miro a Yoruichi Shihoin seriamente a los ojos. A su amante.

-Qué?

Pregunto la ex-shinigami.

-Lo sabes muy bien Yoruichi, decide de una vez. Yo que soy realmente en tu vida?

Le pregunto seriamente.

_...Yo que soy? Yo que soy?_

_Qué lugar ocupo hoy?_

_Soy tu amante, soy tu amiga, soy una desconocida?_

_Dime estando ella que hago yo en medio de tu vida?..._

Yoruichi se acercó a Soi intentando apaciguarla acariciando sus cabellos.

-Soi, sabes que te amo.

Le dijo la mayor.

-Entonces por que no dejas a Uruhara como siempre dices que vas a hacer?

-No es tan fácil Soi, es mi esposo.

-Tú dijiste que me amas, que lo dejarías por mí, pero aun no lo haces.

Le recordó la actual capitana del segundo escuadrón con tono duro. Yoruichi suspiro.

-Lo haré.

Le prometió.

_...Quien da más?, quien da más?_

_Quien se queda, quien se va?_

_Tu esposo o tu querida?_

_Quien es el favorecido?_

_Si no te decides_

_Seré yo esta vez quien lo decida..._

-Siempre dices lo mismo Yoruichi y aun no veo absolutamente nada. Llevas todo un año diciéndome que lo vas a dejar, pero nada, aun sigues con él y lo más triste es que ni tú lo amas a él ni él a ti. Porque él ama a Ichigo y a ninguno de los dos le importa lo que el otro hace.

Le echo Soi en cara.

Eso era cierto, de hecho Yoruichi y Uruhara se habían casado por conveniencia, solo un matrimonio de palabra, para poder heredar. Pero ahí estaba el problema si se divorciaban, ambos perderían todo y aun cuando eran desertores de la sociedad de alma, si algún día se llegaba a saber lo que se escondía en los sótanos de la mansión Shihoin. Debido a que con el matrimonio todo pertenecía a Yoruichi y Uruhara por derechos a pesar de que estos no estaban en la sociedad de alma, un fuerte hechizo evitaba que cualquiera entrara a la propiedad, si se divorciaban el hechizo se rompería y cuando averiguaran lo que ahí había los mandarían a matar a los dos.

_..Esto no es un juego_

_Aun no es el momento_

_Ten un poco de confianza..._

-Al menos Uruhara es mas sincero contigo y no se a encamado con Ichigo, ni le ha hecho promesas falsas a diferencia de lo que tú has hecho conmigo.

Añadió Soi que se notaba que ya estaba molesta, con todo el juego que se traía con ella la mujer que amaba, sabía que Yoruichi no era del todo sincera con ella y eso le dolía, por que la amaba con todo su corazón.

_...Yo ya no te creo_

_Se acabo el tiempo_

_Cumple ya con tu palabra..._

Uruhara... puede que su relación fuera solo de amigos pero cuando se casaron llegaron al acuerdo de nada de poner cuernos, por lo que Uruhara había refrenado su deseo y su amor por Ichigo. Y aunque Yoruichi lo intento con toda sus fuerzas no pudo refrenar el que ella sentía por Soi, por eso le puso los cuernos largo y bonito a Uruhara y si este se enteraba se iba a cabrear.

_...Pero si me apuras_

_Pero si te pierdo_

_Todo ha sido para nada_

_Ya no habrá pasado_

_Ya no habrá futuro_

_Yo quiero estar contigo_

_Para siempre te lo juro..._

-Esa mirada no me gusta nada Soi. Que estas planeando?

Se alerto al mirarla a los ojos. Soi sonrió maliciosa.

-Que haría Uruhara si supiera nuestra relación?

Pregunto divertida. Yoruichi se acercó a Soi tomándola del cuello, aunque sin hacer mucha fuerza, la acercó a ella hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a escasos centímetros.

-No te atrevas.

Le advirtió.

_...Yo que soy? Yo que soy?_

_Qué lugar ocupo hoy?_

_Soy tu amante, soy tu amiga, soy una desconocida?_

_Dime estando ella que hago yo en medio de tu vida?_

_Quien da más?, quien da más?_

_Quien se queda, quien se va?_

_Tu esposo o tu querida?_

_Quien es el favorecido? Si no se lo dices_

_Seré yo esta vez quien se lo diga..._

-Y por qué no habría de hacerlo?

-Porque si lo haces entonces no me volverás a ver nunca más.

Le advirtió y era en serio, seguro que Uruhara se divorciaba por el cabreo que le entraría y adiós por que en poco tiempo los mandarían a ejecutar a los dos.

_...Es una locura_

_Yo te lo prohíbo_

_Que vas a ganar con eso?..._

-No te tengo miedo Yoruichi, esto me está desgatando, ser tu amante a escondidas. Ten el valor para dejarme o para entregarte completamente a mí, pero esta relación no puede seguir así, porque me estas destruyendo.

La rabia había hecho que las lágrimas se agolparan en los ojos de Soi pero se negó a derramarlas, quería conservar aunque fuera algo del orgullo que había tirado a la basura hace tiempo por Yoruichi.

_...No te quepa duda_

_Que yo sé lo digo_

_Sabes que no tengo miedo..._

-Soi me vas a volver loca. Maldigo el momento en que entraste a mi vida o mejor dicho en el que te deje entrar a mi vida.-Dijo Yoruichi también al borde de su paciencia-Te amo y sabes que no tengo nada con Uruhara mas allá de un papel que nos une. Eso no es suficiente para ti?

_...Pero si lo haces_

_Pero si le cuentas_

_Vas a destruir lo nuestro_

_Yo estaré acabada_

_Tú estarás perdida_

_Maldigo el momento_

_En que entraste en mi vida..._

-Tú misma lo has dicho no es suficiente, Yoruichi. Yo siempre soy lo segundo en tu vida, mientras tú en la mía siempre eres lo principal y sabes algo... estoy harta de esto.

Le aseguro limpiándose los ojos con una mano.

_...Yo que soy? Yo que soy?_

_Qué lugar ocupo hoy?_

_Soy tu amante, soy tu amiga, soy una desconocida?_

_Dime estando ella que hago yo en medio de tu vida?..._

-Esto ya se acabo Yoruichi, me haces demasiado daño y prefiero una vida tranquila y vacía sin ti, que una como la que ahora llevo.

Decidió Soi rompiendo la relación.

-Soi, no... Yo te amo.

-No Yoruichi... tu solo te amas a ti, yo solo soy tu diversión, aquella que siempre te persigue y te infla el ego, pero se acabo, Yoruichi al menos me guardare el poco orgullo que me dejaste.

Dijo dándose la vuelta y abriendo el portal a la sociedad de alma para volver. Pero antes de volver se detuvo un momento echándole una mirada a Yoruichi por sobre su hombro.

-Por cierto... lo siento mucho y ojala y te vaya bien... pero le dije la verdad a Uruhara.

Y pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa y dolor en los ojos de Yoruichi y entonces sonrió por un fugaz momento con una dulce sonrisa de venganza.

-Adiós.

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer.

_...Quien da más?, quien da más?_

_Quien se queda, quien se va?_

_Tu esposo o tu querida?_

_Quien es el favorecido?_

_Ya lo sabe todo_

_Lo lamento_

_Sigue con tu vida..._

**Fin**

Notas finales:

Adoro esta parejita y suelo ser algo sádica con los que me gustan. Bueno para la próxima algo más feliz, espero que les gustara a mi me gusto

Por cierto la cancion es de Pimpinela


End file.
